


Where would my pack be with out me?

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Isaac, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dad, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sick Stiles, Sickfic, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick, not the deathly kind of sick, but the kind of sick where all you want to do is take a large dose of medcine and sleep through it, which is what Stiles plans to do. The pack think a few days without Stiles playing 'pack mom' will be fine, they might get some nice peace without him. Boy were they wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was not a happy person he has a migraine and was sick at his stomach. He lay on his bed trying not to cry from the pain. He could barely move with out hurting so Stiles did the one thing he'd always done on days like this. He took the migraine medicine and something for his stomach and let him fall into sleep knowing he wouldn't be aware of the wakening world for the next 12 hours or so. He knew his dad was aware that he was sick and would be able to take care of himself. Before he let himself surcome to the darkness he wondered briefly how the pack would function with out him. It wasn't like the appreciated all he did to keep the den clean and them fed and taken care of. A small fear leaked into his mind thinking when he woke up he would realize how little they actually needed him. He didn't get a chance to dwell on the thought as he finally fell into sleep. If only he knew the chaos and disaster he would miss and wake up to find.


	2. Just the start

At first no one noticed Stiles wasn't in the kitchen at the newly remolded Hale house. They all showed up and Derek had immediately started training and taking them for a long run. By the time they came back it was dark and they were all tired but what was surprising was the house was dark. Stiles always had the lights on so they were greeted with a warm safe place to relax. 

“Where's Stiles?” some one asked once every one was inside and Stiles was no where to be found. 

“Scott,” Derek growled. 

“I don't know, I mean he said earlier, oh.” Scott said before scrambling away from Alison to grab his cell out of his bag.

“Well?” Lydia half growled hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

“Stiles sick.” Scott said. “Which means for the next 12 to 24 hours we are on our own.”

“What? What do you mean 12 to 24 hours?” Boyd asked.

“Depending on how sick he is Stiles usually can function but if its bad he does what he always does.” Scott said.

“We'll be fine its not like we can't function with out him.” Jackson scoffed and the others silently agreed except Scott, he bit his lower lip and hoped this wouldn't be a repeat of the one time before the whole werewolf business that Stiles got sick and he had been left to deal with things himself.

Dinner was an easy affair they just ordered pizza but with out Stiles to place the order and make sure every one was happy it ended up being a slight bit of a fight but it didn't matter they all got their food even if it became a messy affair. None of them realized that with out Stiles there to clean up the mess stayed. Or to remind them they had to go home because it was a school night.


	3. Friday

Needless to say everyone fell asleep, it was 8 the next day before any of them woke up and that's only because Melissa McCall had called Scott wanting to know why he wasn't at school. Every one (but Derek) had to scramble and was silently thankful Stiles had made them keep extra clothes here for them to change into.

The day went down hill form there. Stiles had made the betas lunches since, well since they had all started to be a better pack, a family, but since he hadn't been there no one had lunch. Jackson and Lydia usually had money but like the rest they had gotten use to Stiles taking care of them they hadn't been bothering to bring any. An without food or Stiles there to mediate a lot of fights an disagreements arose. So by the end of the day every one was in a bad mood. Thank the gods it was Friday.

Derek's day hadn't been any better, without Stiles having cleaned up the night before the house had started to smell of the stale garbage. Stiles usually made his lunch and left it in the fridge before he left the night before so Derek would have something for him to take to work but Derek actually had to buy it on break.

“The missus mad at you or something?” Tom, one of his coworkers, asked when he noticed Derek actually had bought something. 

Derek has never told them that no he isn't attached or that Stiles his, honestly he didn't know what Stiles was he knew what he wanted him to be but Stiles would never, never mind he was getting off track. 

“No sick,” he finally answers looking sadly at his lunch.

“Ouch I'd say that's worse cause then its not just lunch you miss, I remember you saying something about kids, that means you're on your own with them at dinner as well.” Tom replied wincing in sympathy. Derek suddenly felt a small panic because in a way Tom was right, it was Friday and Fridays were always pack nights. An Stiles always planned. 

“Oh fuck,” Derek muttered aloud. 

“Let me guess its Friday and if your kids are anything like mine they are either going to be at their friends or in your case of a panicked expression all of them will be at your place?” Tom said with a knowing look.

“The later,” Derek replied.

“Just order pizza,” 

“Did that last night.” Derek said 

“An the missus let you?” 

“Was already passed out from the medicine when we got home late.” Derek said quickly.

“Sounds like mine, takes the medicine and then sleeps it off.” Tom chuckled. “You'll be fine.” 

Derek wasn't so sure but gave Tom a look and then quickly ate his lunch so they both could get back to work. The irony of working in construction is that when he had rebuilt the Hale house they had discovered how good he was at it and found a job doing it. He was taking business classes (thanks again to Stiles) and was planning starting his own construction business. 

But he had to focus cause Pack night with out Stiles, well, this was going to be hell.


	4. Fighting, Bonding and exploding potatoes? Start of Friday night

Isaac was the first back to the Hale house but that was more to Derek being his legal guardian and living there. His inner wolf whined when he stepped into the empty house. Stiles had quite lacrosse and ended up on the track team. He had gotten really good at running and enjoyed it a bit more but he still went to practice to watch and cheer on him and the others. Isaac was use to Stiles giving him a ride then following him inside and making them both a snack before helping Isaac with whatever homework he had. It was Friday and Friday always meant Stiles made him a special after school treat if he had done well for the week. Which made it worse when he got the test back today that Stiles had helped him study so hard for. He got an A, he had expected a B or a C but not an A. Stiles promised to make him his favorite treat but Stiles wasn't there. Isaac had the urge to go over to Stiles house and tell him but he knew Stiles probably would be sleeping and Isaac wanted Stiles to get better fast. 

Isaac knew he should get started on his homework. Stiles always made him do it first thing when he got home on Fridays but Isaac really didn't want to so he tossed his bag in the hall closet and promptly forgot about it. (for all you parents out there you know that bag is going to be lost and there is going to be a panic). Isaac raided the fridge and noticed that their were a few things left over when Stiles last baked and so he ate those. An hour later Derek was home and Isaac was dozed out on the couch. 

“Isaac, Isaac wake up and clean up the mess you made.” Derek said shaking the younger man by the shoulder. 

“Don't wanna.,” Isaac whined. 

“Isaac get your ass up now, you helped make the mess you will help clean it up.” Derek ordered using his best alpha voice.

“No,” Isaac replied with a small whine

Gods how did Stiles do this .Isaac was the good child of the pack. 

“Isaac either you get up and help or go to your room.” Derek finally said.

“Fine!” Isaac said standing up and stomping out of the room. 

“I swear I turned a toddler not a teenager.” Derek muttered.

“Hey! I'm telling Stiles you said that!” Isaac shouted back before he remembered that Stiles wasn't there. “You are mean!” he added instead before the sounds of things getting tose and thrown 

Derek just sighed and started to pick up part of the living room. It was going to be a long weekend. And of course Isaac is the first to complain later when he informs the pack that he was going to make them train first instead of just letting them play games and watch movies. Since there was no Stiles to cook dinner, and they usually didn't get relaxed til after, he decided not to waste time. 

Derek refuses to feel guilty or at lest tries to when Isaac doesn’t bother to smile or hide the hurt that their night to relax is being ruined by training. He found Issac's backpack and saw the test. He remembered Stiles giving up sleep to help Issac study while he researched their latest monster of the week. He figured Stiles could do something once he was well, which Derek prayed was soon the rest of the pack weren't any happier with him either. 

Fighting among the other started quickly when Derek glanced away to reprimand Isaac who had lost his temper with Scott who was distracted by Allison causing him to slash Isaac across the face. While it healed quickly, Isaac still got mad and made sure to return the favor. One snide comment from Jackson about Allison started the next fight and it escalated from there. The roar Derek finally let lose that caused the others to separate had Isaac backing away from him. Looking at Derek in horror, Derek recalled that face the first time he'd seen Isaac's father start on him. The guilt was even worse when Issac tore off into the woods not looking back.

Derek didn't chase after him but he wanted to. However a voice in the back of his mind (sounding a hell lot like Stiles) said to give the beta a chance to cool off. He could apologize later. If Issac wasn't back by the time they had finished training, he'd search out the younger wolf. However now that the other were unsettled it was nearly impossible to get them to finish training finally he just gave up to tired to deal with a sent them inside to order dinner while he sought out his beta. Finding Isaac at the little pond not far from the house made his heart wrench. He remembered coming there several times when he was young an fighting with his parents or his sister.

“I'm not sorry for hitting him.” Isaac said when Derek came and sat down in the grass next to him.

“I know and I don't blame you. “ Derek said running a hand through his hair.

“I'm sorry for being rude.” Isaac says softly after a bit of time goes by.

“I know and well,”

“It's okay, I know you aren't him.” Isaac interrupts tracing his fingers across the ground. “You are nice to be and I feel safe at the house but sometimes I have to remind myself. That I'm not going to wake up and find out it was all a dream, like what happened with, with.” 

 

Isaac goes quiet and sniffs a little and Derek knows he's trying not to cry thinking about his mother or the brother he lost. Usually Stiles handled Isaac when he got upset but Stiles wasn't here and Derek had to keep reminding himself that as he leaned over and wrapped an arm around Isaac's shoulders and gave him a loose hug. He couldn't help but smile as Isaac leaned into the hug. Derek wasn't sure how long they sat there watching the fire flies dance across the pond as the it darkened. 

“Are the others by themselves at the house?” Isaac asked when his stomach finally rumbled in huger. 

“Yes they should have ordered dinner by now so lets head back.” Derek said pulling his arm back he couldn't help but smile inside at the look of disappointment that crossed Isaac face. It wasn't often the pup and he got to bond. Isaac usually followed Stiles around, not that Stiles would complain. It was common knowledge among the pack that Isaac was the baby of the pack. Isaac loved the attention it brought him so he never complained. 

“I guess.” Isaac said standing with Derek before he turned a gave Derek a grin and saying, “Last one to the house has to take the garbage out for the week.” 

Derek didn't even have time to reply before Isaac took off into the woods laughing. Derek quickly followed chuckling to himself. 

Derek had to stop suddenly to keep from crashing into Isaac who had stopped in the kitchen doorway that led from outside into the house.

“Isaac what's...” Derek let his voice trail off at the mess that greeted his eyes in the kitchen something was covering every surface of the kitchen a quick sniff told Derek it was potatoes but why did it look like it had exploded everywhere.

“We didn't do it.” said Erica, Allison and Lydia who were standing off to the side of the kitchen farthest from the mess.

“Then who did?” Derek growled stepping past Isaac into the kitchen.

“Stiles isn't going to be happy.'” Isaac said softly looking at the mess.

“Well Scott wanted those good kind of cooked potatoes Stiles always makes, and well since Stiles isn't here he thought he could make them.” Allison quickly explained looking nervous.

“I did it right!” Scott protested but shut up quickly with a glare at the beta who was covered in the potato mash mess.

“What moron takes the lid off a pressure cooker without taking it off the burner.” Jackson muttered he also was covered in the potato mash.

“Shut up Jackson you were in here with me you could have said something.” Scott growled. 

“Its going to be a long fucking weekend.” Derek muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exploding potatoes is based on an actually event. An while its funny now over 10 years later, I don't want to think about what my friends mother thought about it then.


	5. Wait what?

I take you now to a brief spot with Stiles:

Stiles opened his eyes for a moment when he felt a cool hand on his head. 

“Hey son just checking on you,” the Sheriff said softly.

Stiles gave his Dad a brief smile which the sheriff returned. 

“Try and rest kid, I promise I'm sticking to the food guidelines you set.” The Sheriff added with a chuckle. “I'll bring up some soup later for you.”

Stiles gave his dad another smile as the older Stilinski left the room. He picked up his cell and check on what few messages he got. He smiled when he say Isaac had texted him saying he got a A on that test they'd study for. He'd have to bake Isaac his favorite cookies maybe do a movie night and let Isaac pick he worked hard. Part of Stiles sick addled brain asked why should he work so hard but then his mind also supplied that Isaac was his baby, despite the boy being the same psychical age, Isaac was more mentally the baby. Stiles baby, he was pack mom after all, even if only Isaac really appreciated him.

 

Jackson and Scott didn't really clean the kitchen up but they did a little bit. (Well enough that Derek would stop stepping in potatoes.) They soon joined the others shortly before the food arrived and things seemed to settle. That was until it was time to pick the movie to watch.

“No fucking way! We are not watching the Notebook again!” Jackson half growled at Lydia who gave him a glare. 

“Really Jackson don't be a prick.” Lydia replied

“I'm not, we watch that movie every fucking time it's your turn.” Jackson replied. 

“Enough whose turn is it?” Derek finally said. 

“Stiles.” Scott said softly making everyone kind of shift. Lydia just frowned before she opened her mouth to argue again. 

“No Lydia. We are not watching the Notebook.” Derek cut in before she can. “We'll watch Isaac's choice.” he added after moment making Lydia frown but she didn't speak.

After the movie was started and the food arrived things seemed to quite. Later that evening it turned out something Derek hadn't told the others was that werewolves yes can get food poisoning from bad food. Derek did not want to think about the bathrooms and the damage that was going to happen. He hadn't known til after several of the others were sick that some how they ordered from the one place Stiles had always said not too. 

“I thought wolves couldn't get sick.” Allison said luckily being the only one besides Derek who hadn't eaten the food. (she'd had dinner with her father before coming over. Family bonding he called it.) 

“We can still get food poisoning if its bad enough.” Derek replied as he watched Isaac curl up under one of the blankets on the couch. “And sadly it's bad enough.”

“It was my fault for distracting Scott when he looked up the number.” Allison replied. 

“Its his fault too. Stiles has an approved list up on the fridge of places for us to eat and where we can get the most. He should have looked at that instead of just looking up the number out of the phone book in the first place he found.” Derek replied before nudging her towards Scott who'd curled up near Isaac on the floor. 

Allison gave him a smile and joined Scott who curled up with his head in her lap as she started to stroke his hair before reaching up and stroking Isaac's curls. 

Derek hated being right about the bathroom. Later that night after everyone seemed to settle Jackson woke up violently ill. He couldn't really yell at the Beta at what happened. He remembered doing the same thing the first time he had food poisoning but he wasn't sure how he was going to explain to Stiles why the toilet had been shattered. (Jackson had half wolfed out in pain and dug his claws to deep shattering the porcelain bowel) The sink suffered because he was still sick after words. 

“Look on the bright side, you've been talking about redoing that bathroom.” Lydia commented when Jackson finally was done being sick and was asleep in her lap in the living room with a bucket near by.


	6. Saturday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the slight torturing of Issac, I promise he'll be getting plenty of cuddles and huggles from Papa and Mama Wolf to make up for this disaster.

Saturday morning wasn't much better then Friday morning without Stiles.

 

Derek could do simple foods for breakfast but not anything what like Stiles could cook. Thankfully no one really complained after last night of being sick. Jackson didn't even bother with food just drank some orange juice, no one could blame him and he avoided looking at Derek feeling quilty about the destroyed bathroom.

 

It seemed like it would be a peaceful morning

 

Of course Derek was not that lucky.

 

“Teenagers, I've fucking changed toddlers.” Derek muttered as he placed a wash cloth over Isaac's face as the boy whimpered. Once the others got back he was going to make them sorry for this. Who ever thought it was smart was going to be sorry for months. Tabasco sauce, honestly, and it had to be the extra hot kind that Stiles only used for cooking.

 

Isaac whimpered again and Derek wished Stiles was there. Pouring Tabasco sauce in the dozing cub's mouth and then giving him vodka to drink saying it was water bordered on cruel. They couldn't get drunk but like any alcohol it burned and it was going to take a few hours for the headache and the burned marks on Isaac's tongue to heal.

 

The pack once they realized their prank had seriously hurt their pack mate they had fled when Derek arrived to try and figure out what happened. It took Isaac nearly ten minutes to calm down and tell Derek what happened. He nearly called Stiles then and their but he stopped his self when he realized that the other might not answer.

 

“Want Tiles.” Isaac lisped out softly

 

“I know cub, me too.” Derek said gently stroking Isaac's curls. As he pulled out his phone again this time dialing Stiles number before he thinks twice.It rang and a horase tired voice answered.

 

“Derek? What's wrong?” Stiles asked, he barely heard his phone and was lucky to wake up enough to answer.

 

“Nothing..nothing to bad. Cubs went a little far on a prank and well..”

 

“My baby okay now?” Stiles asked not having to ask. Isaac was always the unfortant victum to the others pranks.

 

“Tiles?” Isaac said happy to hear the other's voice no matter how weak.

 

“Hey baby boy, just let Papa Wolf take care of you.” Stiles said. “Promise I'll make it up to you when I'm better.”

 

“Miss you.” Isaac managed.

 

“Miss you too. Derek I expect you to take good care of my baby and the rest of our idiot cubs.” Stiles said. “I'm going back to sleep now.”

 

“Of course, get plenty of rest.” Derek replied not able to stop the smile at Stiles calling the cubs theirs.

 

“Of course. Bye Baby boy. Bye Sourwolf.” Stiles said before the line disconnected.

 

Isaac felt better as did Derek not that he would admit it. Derek went back to stroking Isaac's curls humming mostly to his self as the cub slowly drifted back off to sleep. A bit later Isaac started to whimper in his sleep.

 

“Hush hush little cub.” Derek soothed softly. “Papa Wolf is right here and Mama Wolf will be back soon. Just sweet dreams for you.”

 

Isaac smiled in his sleep and turned his head enough to nuzzle into Derek's hand before settling happily.

 

 


	7. Saturday Part 2

The others were still running laps when Isaac was finally properly awake later that evening. Though they all felt guilty and tried to apologize. Scott had been the one behind the idea, claiming Stiles and he had come up with a prank list when they were younger and that was what he had used. He hadn't thought it through and that was why Stiles planned everything. Jackson also took a lot of the blame saying he'd been the one who insisted on the prank after Scott had told them about the list.

 

Derek was worried for the world if those two ever properly got along and became good friends. He'd sent Lydia and Allison to go get food an hour ago but of course he was sure they got distracted and Erica had disappeared shortly after they left.

 

Isaac forgave them strangely enough but that was just how he was. Derek only prayed nothing else would happen...and it would have been fine til he got a call from the Sheriff.

 

“Derek..were you aware your girls..”

 

“What did they do now?” Derek asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Let's just say some people will never again call women the weaker sex.” Sheriff Stilinski said sounding like he was trying not to laugh. “I've got them here with me but they were using your car and..”

 

“I'll be there in about ten minutes to get the car and them.” Derek said unsure whether he should leave the girls but he knew what Stiles would say when he found out if he did. “How's Stiles?”

 

“Better but not well just yet. Fever went down, I'm hoping by Monday he'll be back to normal..well as normal as my son can be.”

 

“We all hope for that.” Derek replied as he glanced over at the others who weren't even paying attention to him. “Boys you can stop but don't do anything so fucking stupid again.”

 

The rest of the pack thankfully collapsed on the ground. Werewolves or not, running almost non stop for the last three hours was exhausting.

 

“I've got to go into town..no fighting and no hurting/pranking Isaac.” Derek said once he'd hung up.

 

“Yes Alpha.” they replied and Derek nearly laughed when Isaac playfully tackled Scott who started to wrestle with the other and in a few seconds Isaac switch to Jackson clearly having forgiven his pack mates for their stupidity.

 

It didn't take him long to run into town and make to the sheriff's station. He sighed at the guilty faced Allison but Lydia and Erica looked smug.

 

“Do I want to know?” he asked when the Sheriff entered his office where the girls had been sitting.

 

“Some guy grabbed Erica who in turned slapped him, Lydia brained him with her purse and Allison..well the guy will be walking funny for some time.”

 

Okay so the Sheriff sounded a little proud at them but the guy was a known creep who was too fond of harassing women.

 

“Should I be punishing them or congratulating them?” Derek couldn't help but ask.

 

“Bit of both.” The sheriff replied

 

“Than I'll leave it up to Stiles.” Derek replied

 

“Of course.” Sheriff Stilintski replied with a shake of his head. “Okay ladies you're free to go.”

 

The girls got to their feet and hurried out while Derek just sighed and rubbed at his face.

 

“Not easy is it?” The Sheriff teased.

 

“No..Stiles handles them better.” Derek replied.

 

“Just like his mother.” The Sheriff said with a chuckle. “Before you ask and you and the rest of the pack always do. I'm sticking to his meal plan.”

 

“Than why do I smell a non veggie burger in your desk.” Derek replied with a half smirk while the Sheriff cursed. “Don't worry I won't tell this time.”

 

“Of course not.” The Sheriff said. “Better go before the kids find another person to terrorize.”

 

“Besides me?” Derek replied leaving with the Sheriff's laughter following him out the door.

 

“Did you even get what I asked you girls to get?” he asked once he was in the car.

 

“No.” Allison admitted making Derek sigh and start the engine heading for the grocery store. He couldn't cook a lot of things but steak and potatoes he could do. He really shouldn't be surprised when he ran into Tom and his oldest girl.

 

“Hey Derek.” Tom greeted while his daughter said hello to Allison and the girls before they started to talk amongst themselves. “Shopping for dinner too?”

 

“Yeah..didn't want to order out again.” Derek admitted noting that the girls had snuck things in the cart again.

 

“Understandable.” Tom replied as he picked up a few steaks from where Derek was also looking at them. “Missus doing any better?” he added causing Derek to nearly drop the steak he'd picked up.

 

“Still sick.” Derek replied hoping the girls were too busy to pay attention to what was going on with his conversation with Tom. “But better.”

 

“That's good to hear.” Tom replied. “I'll see you at work on Monday..or Tuesday. If your other half is still sick a doctor might be a good idea.”

 

“I just might. See you Monday.” Derek said as he watched Tom and his daughter leave before seeing the girls smirks and sighing. He was never going to hear the end of this.

 

 


	8. Saturday Part 3

“So.” Lydia started to say.

 

“No I'm not explaining, no I'm not going to tell you why he thinks I'm married, and don't even think about telling Stiles.” Derek rattled off quickly.

 

“I'm telling Momma Wolf.” Erica said with a smirk that just made Derek want to hide as his ears turned dark red.

 

“We might want to wait until he's better that way he doesn't write it off as a fever dream.” Allison added in making Derek sigh as least that would be put off for a few days.

 

“Honestly between you three and the boys I'm lucky to keep my sainty.” Derek muttered.

 

“But you love us.” the girls chimed making him snort.

 

 

Dinner went peacefully. It only made Derek worry though but the pack piled into the living room agreeing on a movie and peacefully watching it. It surprised Derek how well they were getting along but once everyone was asleep he realized why the whole thing felt so out of it. Stiles wasn't there...no commentary or arguments about how good or bad the movie was. Nor was there anyone curled up against him beside Isaac who was dozing in his lap like he normally was but Stiles normally was the one Isaac cuddled with and Derek was the one with Stiles pressed against his side. He rubbed gently at Isaac's back as he flipped the television off before sliding off the couch (after making sure Isaac was comfortable and covered up with the throw blanket.

 

He headed up stairs and flipped open his lap top and booting it up. He chuckled when his compute howled right before it showed his main screen. A picture of all the pack in their wolf forms along with Allison, Lydia and Stiles. He knew the last few years were rough but things were getting better. They were a pack..a family. He really hoped Stiles felt better soon. It felt wrong not having the other here. He decided the cubs were asleep..he was going to check on his mate. He left the house quietly and ran all the way to Stiles house.

 

He wanted to curse when he found the window open but he found Stiles sitting up in bed eating some soup and drinking some tea.

 

“Hey sour wolf.” Stiles was able to rasp out as Derek shut the window and moved to sit at the foot of the bed. “I wondered when you would show up.” he added setting the tray aside.

 

“I figured it was best to come check on you while the cubs were sleeping.” Derek replied.

 

Stiles gave Derek a smile and patted up near him for the wolf to join. Derek waited a moment before he moved up by Stiles wrapping his arm around the other and pulling him close. Stiles let out a sigh finally feeling warm enough, the Werewolf's over heated body warming his own chilled one.

 

“Much better.” Stiles muttered softly letting out a relieved sigh as Derek wasn't able to stop nuzzling at Stiles hair. “So tell me what I've missed.”

 

Derek easily found himself talking to Stiles softly. Stiles shook his head and smiled and the pack.

 

“They are a bunch of children...but they're ours.” he said softly the fever and medicine he had taken starting to make him tired and a bit loopy.

 

Derek couldn't help but smile at Stiles words as he held the other closer and pressed a kiss to Stiles forehead before he could stop his self. He didn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until Stiles bedroom door opened and the Sheriff stuck his head inside with an amused look.

 

“Go back to sleep Derek. I was just coming to get the tray.” he said stepping into the room and taking the tray away. Derek waited when he heard the footsteps fade before letting his self fall back asleep, it never dawned on him that the Sheriff basicly gave his approval to be there.

 

He'd panic in the morning. Right now he was comfortable cuddled up with his mate.

 

 


	9. Sunday

Morning came far too soon and Derek didn't want to leave but he finally did. (It took Stiles two hours and the threat of no desserts or Derek's favorites for a week but he finally got the alpha to leave). Stiles waved at him from the window before curling back under the blankets. He felt a bit better, not a lot but he was sure Monday morning..afternoon at the latest he'd be back to his self. His pups could last one more day without him. They seemed not to be causing too much trouble...for now.

Of course nothing was ever simple for Derek. By the time he got back to the house the pups were up..and Issac was hyper. He couldn't figure out why until he went to the kitchen to make his self a late breakfast..and found an empty bag of sugar (that had been full yesterday) not so cleverly hidden in the trash can.

 

“They are trying to kill him..” Derek muttered as he realized Issac would be in for an epic crash later..because they're was also clearly several pots of coffee that had been drank as well. He made his self a pot of coffee and dug out his creamer and the spare sugar knowing he was going to need the energy for the day.

Though to be honest he was enjoying watching the rest trying to deal with a hyper Issac since he down right refused to stop the boy. Even Scott who always seemed to have boundless energy was getting tired by mid afternoon.

Derek managed to finally find the pity for them and sent Isaac out to look for and stock up on some wild herbs he knew Stiles was low on. He knew that would keep him busy for hours.

He should have gave the rest of the pack something to do as well He ended up training them for the rest of the evening and of course they fell asleep...however no one expect the storm or the power to go out. So at about three in the morning when the lighting storm started Derek woke up with not just Issac in his bed but the rest of the pack.

“Toddlers..I turned toddlers.” he muttered with a yawn before getting comfortable refusing to admit it was nice having the pack in here with him.

He hadn't liked storms and neither did Stiles..oh shit. Stiles hates thunder storms is the last thought that goes through his brain before he is dragged back down into sleep never realizing Isaac has slipped out of the bed and gotten dressed. For Isaac who had made the run many times it was a short run to Stiles house and climbing up into the window. He found Stiles sitting up eyes focused on the television he had in the corner of the room.

“Isaac? Baby boy what's wrong?” Stiles asked before coughing.

“Wanted to make sure you were okay.” Isaac said before curling on top of the blankets after stripping out of his clothes and into the pajamas Stiles had bought for him when he stayed..they were just like Max's out of 'Where the wild things are', it even had the little crown on top. Stiles had found out one night that it was Issac's favorite book and that his mother had read it to him when he was little.

“I'm fine just watching a movie.” Stiles replied as Issac got comfortable fact the television as well. He hated storms..had since he was a baby. His dad was at work or he would have been downstairs watching a movie. He stroked Issac's hair and focused on the movie as he heard the rain start to turn to ice pounding against the window knowing it was turning into an ice storm and that it would be nasty.

Stiles and Issac fell asleep an hour later. Issac not remembering that he should have left a note because come morning there was going to be a worried panicked Alpha wolf standing inside the room covered in ice and snow ready to ground his beta for the rest of his life.


	10. Monday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am alive and no this isn't abandoned

“Isaac Alexander Lanhey! Do you have any fucking clue how worried I was?” Derek growled.

 

“Derek shut that window before you make me worse.” Stiles got out before coughing making the wolf stop in surprise before hurrying to close the window while Isaac curled closer to Stiles rubbing at the others back trying to ease the pain.

 

“Sorry but Isaac you fucking are not allowed to do that to me again! Do you realize how freaked I was waking up and their was almost three feet of snow and I couldn't find you!” Derek growled out. “You didn't take your cell and you didn't leave a note!”

 

“I'm sorry.” Isaac said looking down embarrassed.

 

“Derek just relax..Isaac was just lonely.” Stiles said finally stopped coughing.

 

“And it was storming!” Isaac protested

 

“You still should have made sure to take your cell.” Derek replied finally calming down.

 

“Derek go dry off and check in with the pack since I'm quite sure you had them out looking for the little cub here.” Stiles said.

 

“Fine.” Derek sighed sending out a text on his phone before leaving the room to go grab a towel and dry off. He returned several minutes later rubbing at his damp hair. “Where's the Sheriff?”

 

“Dad had to go into work sometimes at one..which would have been before the storm started.” Stiles said before checking his phone. “Yeah he sent me a text saying he is stuck there..so just you, me and the pup.”

 

“Pack is staying at the den..it's warmer there.” Derek said receiving a text. “And Scott remembered to text his mother who is stuck at the hospital.”

 

“Safer too.” Stiles replied. “I'll make some hot chocolate, we'll have breakfast made by one Sourwolf and we'll movie marathon for the day.”

 

“You should stay in bed.” Isaac said though he would really like some of Stiles hot chocolate.

 

“I can manage that much. You and Papa Wolf there are going to fix breakfast.” Stiles replied nuzzling into Issac's hair making the other smile and Derek sigh but a grin found its way onto his face.

 

It took them only a short amount of time to get everything done. Derek making sure Stiles stayed mostly still as soon as the hot chocolate was done. Isaac happily curled up next to Stiles sipping his own drink.

 

“Thanks Der bear.” Stiles teased as soon as the Alpha wolf placed a plate of bacon and an omelet down in front of him and one in front of Isaac. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes at the nickname but his lip twiched as he sat down with his own. The meal was eaten in quietness but it nice..family like in a way Stiles hadn't had in years. Still the nagging worry in the back of his mind was strong. He hoped the others were doing okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an actual sick day with me, cause I never knew how much that phrase was true about my family not sure what they would do with out me, let me tell you, hungry, dirty and unable to find the remote doesn't cover the damage I woke up to.


End file.
